Inner Demons
by Scotty512
Summary: After the death of John's 8 month old daughter, he's snapped and on a war path and nothing, will stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1

"Do it" a voice rattled around John's Head, as he holds the gun to his wife's head.

"She deserves it, she's betrayed you" the voice whispers deep in his mind.

"SHUT UP!" John screams loud and points the gun closer at Kim.

"John please, please don't do this" she pleads, tears pouring down her face.

"I have to" he mutters and points the barrel right at her forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll be together again soon" he smiles and kisses her forehead with a devilish grin across his face.

BOOM! A loud gunshot rings throughout the cabin, smoke filling the air, his ears ringing loud, dropping to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good, very good" a sinister voice echoes around in his head and twisted grin behind to form on his face.

"Now the children" the voice commands and with the pump of his shotgun he was off to his daughters room.

"D-daddy?" A little girls voice squeaks out as she rubs her eyes and sits up, studying her father.

"Why do you have your gun daddy?" She asks becoming frightened as her father doesn't say a word, and takes a few steps closer.

"Where's your god now?" He bellows out and fires one round at his daughter, striking her in the chest.

"I-I thought you l-loved m-" she tries to get the sentence out but the life leaves her body.

"What? What have I done? My little girl! I killed my babygirl" he cries out, his actions just now coming into light, as he sees his daughters life less body lying in the corner. He walks over and drops to his knees, crying over her body.

"Ohh John" an almost teasing voice says from the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

What did you make me do?" John cries out, still hunched over his daughters body, peering over to the corner where the voice came from.

"I only brought to light, your darkest thoughts" the voice deeply responds.

"Daddy? Why did you kill me?" A little girls voice comes from behind John.

"Lily? Lily baby is that you?" He please kneeling up and peering around the room.

"Where are you baby? Please answer me!" He pleads standing up quickly and rushing out of the room.

Hearing the sound of a child's laughter running throughout the home, leading him to the basement.

Johns heart pounding in his chest, how can his daughter be in the basement when he had just ended her fragile little life?

"Come on daddy" Lily shouts up the stairs to her father, but something doesn't seem right, a deeper raspier voice than his daughters.

"Get out of my fucking head!" He screams slamming the basement door, as soon as the door shuts footsteps charge up the stairs.

"What the fuck?" He mutters to himself backing up across the floor grasping the shotgun close to his chest.

"JOHHHN" a voice yells as the door swings open, he fires one shot closing his eyes, hoping the dark figure is gone.

After the smoke clears he looks around, heart beating out of his chest, head spinning rapidly.

"Missed me" a voice whispers in his ear as he's dragged through the basement door and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear floods throughout his body, sweat beaming down from his head, unable to move as almost in a state of paralysis.

He glares around the room, surrounded by darkness and silence, footsteps begin surrounding him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He screams out, trying to close his eyes but cannot. His whole body immobilized with fear.

"Someone help me! Please!" He begs and pleads, tears streaming down his face.

"No one can hear you John, no one can save you from Me" a tall dark figure bellows out, emerging from the shadows. The figure seems to be wearing a long trench coat, cowboy hat and stinks of cigarettes.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice trembling as his body violently shakes.

"What do you want from me?!" His voice cracking as he speaks.

"You'll know soon enough" and just as the voice finishes his sentence and disappears, John is able to move again. He quickly jumps to his feet and runs to He room where his daughter and wife lie dead.

"What the?" He asks frantically as he walks into the room and the bodies are gone, no sign of blood, bullets or any kind of struggle happening.

"Daddy?" An innocent sweet little voice asks from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily? Is that you baby?" He asks turning around but no ones there. "Lily, where are you baby?" He cries out, unable to find his daughter.

"John, what are you looking for?" Kim asks standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I can't find Lily, where is she?" He paces frantically around the room, looking through the closets.

"Who's Lily John?" She asks with her arms crossed and a stern look as she watches him search around the room.

"Don't be stupid Kim, it's our daughter. Help me find Lily" he says in a confused tone, looking over at his wife who looks confused and worried.

"John our little girl is Maddison, and she's sleeping in her crib baby" she softly says walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" She disappointedly adds, knowing he's not taking his pills. He's done a lot of things in the past but he's never made up another daughter.

As his wife is talking, Johns mind is racing every where. Who is this little girl? What does she want from me? "Ahaha" he hears a small child's laughter come from right behind his wife, and the little girl known as Lily is standing right behind her. She's dressed in a long white night gown, brown hair, brown eyes, she looks to be no more than six or seven years old.

"She's right behind you" he whispers in his wife's ear, begin to tremble uncontrollably, with a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead.

She notices the trembling, feeling every violent shake as she holds him in her arms. Her heart begins pounding, tears welling in her eyes as she's unable to do anything to help her husband.

"Can you see her too?" He asks as he slowly turns his wife around so that she is facing the hallway, but all she is met with is the table with all of their wedding photos, photos of Maddison, and little house hold Knick knacks.

"Baby" she cries out wiping tears from her eyes. "No one is in the hallway". She continues and begins to walk away, having had enough, what if he hurts me? What if he hurts Maddison? She begins to quickly think of what to do.

"Maddy And I Are going to go to the supermarket and pick some stuff up for dinner, you should try to get some rest" she frantically says as she walks out of the bedroom and walks a little faster towards Maddison's room.

"JOHHHHHN!" She yells in a blood curdling scream. "WHERE IS MY BABY?"she drops to her knees and begins sobbing, as she hears the sounds of heavy boots walking down the hallway toward her.

"John?" She asks looking up and quickly realizing that this man in the doorway, is not her husband.


End file.
